wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
An Elephant in Wayside School
An Elephant in Wayside School is the fifteenth chapter of Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger. Synopsis Deedee takes Louis to meet Mrs. Drazil. Plot This chapter opens at recess on the playground, with Louis tossing red and green balls to whatever students please. Deedee rushes out, knocking over a tenth story student to steal the only red ball left, when she remembers where she heard about Mrs. Drazil from prior. She rushes over to Todd and Ron, who are playing tetherball, to ask if they remember the time Louis told them about the meanest teacher he ever had. The ball hits Todd in the face, so he can't remember anything, but Jason and Jenny peep in, remembering Louis talking about getting the wastepaper basket stuck on his head and being called to answer questions when he couldn't see the board. Deedee thinks the teacher in question was named Mrs. Drazil, so they go to Louis to ask. Jason asks Louis the name of the mean teacher he had when he was a kid, and Louis asks which one. Jenny tells him it's the one that put a wastepaper basket on his head, and Louis remembers, muttering her name in the process. Jason asks what color hair she had, and Louis claims it's brown, but is confused why Jason is asking. Deedee explains that they have a nice substitute teacher named Mrs. Drazil, which initially scares Louis, but Deedee infers they can't be the same person, since the substitute has white hair and is nice. She invites Louis to meet her, and Louis is initially hesitant, but decides to join them when Deedee explains everything should be okay, because Louis is a teacher too. Mrs. Drazil is pinning homework on the bulletin board when Deedee introduces Louis to her. Mrs. Drazil is initially happy, saying that exercise is important for young minds and bodies, but when she turns around, Louis recognizes her, and she recognizes Louis. She has Louis freeze in place, grabs her notebook, and grabs an old, unfinished homework assignment of his, asking him to finish it. Louis claims he can't finish it because it was fifteen years ago and he couldn't remember what to do, but by the time he does remember why he couldn't finish it, Mrs. Drazil gets fed up with his excused. Deedee claims she's sorry, but Mrs. Drazil claims it's for Louis's own good. Mrs. Drazil is upset by Louis's filthy fingernails, but Louis attempts explaining that because he's out in the grass so often, they'd be filthy anyway. Mrs. Drazil says she doesn't want excuses, and that Louis should also shave his mustache. Deedee is surprised that Mrs. Drazil remembers Louis after so long, and Louis snarks that "An elephant never forgets" under his breath. Mrs. Drazil hears that, and puts the wastepaper basket on Louis's head. Characters *Louis *Deedee *Tenth story student (debut) *Mrs. Drazil *Todd *Ron *Jason *Jenny *Joe (mentioned) Trivia *The title of this chapter harkens back to Benjamin Nushmutt's dialogue in "A Light Bulb, a Pencil Sharpener, a Coffeepot, and a Sack of Potatoes." *Louis previously told the other students about Mrs. Drazil in "She's Back!" Many of her actions seen in that chapter are reflected here. **Both are the fifteenth chapters of their respective books. Gallery Deedee 1989.jpg|Joel Schick illustration An Elephant in Wayside School 2003.jpg|Adam McCauley illustration An Elephant in Wayside School Illustration.jpg|Peter Allen illustration Deedee Louis Drazil An Elephant in Wayside School.jpg|Peter Allen second illustration Category:Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger chapters Category:Book chapters